


Don't leave me (you are my heartbeat)

by Micuko



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micuko/pseuds/Micuko
Summary: Minato had packed a bag and left. Tsuge hadn't stopped him.
Relationships: Tsuge Masato/Wataya Minato
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	Don't leave me (you are my heartbeat)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This fic was born because I was missing Minato. It was inspired by the scene in episode 11 where Minato laughs at Tsuge's gift (poor Tsuge ;;). I thought why not take this and turn it into angst!  
> Thank you to [creativityobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityobsessed/pseuds/creativityobsessed) who was so kind as to look over the work for any spelling mistakes! :3  
> Enjoy!

Tsuge was curled up into a ball on his bed, and trying to fight back tears. He was hugging his knees, eyes shut so tight they were starting to hurt. With Minato gone the bed appeared too big. It wasn't actually that big but Tsuge had gotten used to sharing it with another person. He missed Minato. Tsuge hadn't seen him in almost a week. _A week!_ Ever since their fight.

At first, Tsuge had assumed that Minato would come home after a day or two. Once Minato calmed down, he'd be back and Tsuge could apologize properly.

Except it's been a week and Minato was still not back and Tsuge was unable to sleep. _I want to see him, I want to see him, I need to see him!_

He missed Minato's smile in the mornings. The sleepy good morning greeting, the kisses pressed into Tsuge's cheeks or neck or shoulder. He missed Minato's teasing and his laughter when Tsuge burned the toast. He missed the long goodbye kisses before Minato left for work. He missed the texts Minato would send him during the day. Sometimes it was gossip about whoever he had delivered to, or something about a co-worker's love life, or just dropping a text to tell him what he'd had for lunch and to remind Tsuge not to skip his meals. They were usually short texts but numerous. That's how Tsuge knew that Minato thought of him throughout his day.

Tsuge did too. He would reply to every text, as soon as he saw it. Emojis and "I miss you"s were exchanged constantly and every single time Tsuge's chest warmed with affection. It felt like he was drowning in happiness. Minato was the best thing to have happened to him. The Tsuge from before who said things like love is useless, the Tsuge who wanted nothing to do with the pesky emotion, was long dead.

But now it was all gone. Minato left and took all the joy with him.

Tsuge was trying to be strong and not cry like a baby but his tears stubbornly spilled over, hot on his skin. Frustrated, he got up. There was only one thing he could do when he was like this. Write. So he did. Unsurprisingly the idea that came to him was of the main character losing the love of his life and having to move on.

He put all his feelings of despair and loss into it, typing like a man possessed, gaze blurred with tears. There were going to be so many mistakes; his editor was going to hate him. But Tsuge didn't care. He just needed to let it all out. He wasn't even sure if he was going to turn it into a novel or shove it away with his other short stories. His editor had commented on how good his short stories were and, once he had enough of them written, he could publish a compilation. But for now, none of that mattered.

When he was describing the character's deceased wife somehow hints of Minato slipped into it. The teeth being very cutely crooked, the sweet smile, the bright eyes and soft melodic voice. Gestures and habits too.

It made the pain in his chest increase to the point it was difficult to breathe. His fingers wanted to reach for his phone, to send Minato another message. Or call. But it was late, if Minato was sleeping, he didn't want to wake him up. Minato was staying over at his friend's apartment; it would be rude to send texts or call so late. Tsuge had already sent so many anyway. He still fetched his phone so he could look at the last ones. All seen, but Minato hadn't replied to a single one.

Tsuge just wanted to know Minato was okay. To hear his voice even for a few seconds.

He put the phone down and returned to writing. Time passed without him noticing, so engrossed into the story. But he still heard the clinking of keys and the front door opening and closing. Tsuge stilled for a second and then shot out of the chair. When he turned around Minato was standing there, his keys in one hand and in the other the bag he had packed in a hurry.

Tsuge's chest squeezed so tight he thought he was going to pass out. Minato was going to leave him for real. Tsuge could see it now. Minato was there to return the keys and break up with him. Without warning it got dark in front of Tsuge's eyes and a second later he found himself on his knees.

"Tsuge-san!" Minato's voice drifted in as if from afar. He sounded panicked.

Hands were on Tsuge's shoulders suddenly, steadying and strong. "Tsuge-san?"

"Minato..."

"You look terrible, Tsuge-san. When was the last time you slept? Or ate?"

His gaze cleared and he could see Minato's face now. It was twisted with worry in a way Tsuge had never seen it. "Ah... yesterday, I think." He had been skipping some meals, he had to admit. Nothing tasted good. And getting up to fix himself something seemed too difficult a task. There was nobody to laugh when he burned the toast or to scrape the blackened bit off with a knife. Tsuge swallowed. "Minato, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," Minato said. Now that Tsuge saw him up close he could see how unwell Minato looked. The bags under his eyes were deep and dark, very unlike him. His lips were bitten raw and his eyes looked redder than normal.

"Have you been crying?" Tsuge couldn't help but ask, the thought of it unbearable.

"Idiot. You're one to talk!" Minato's hand cupped Tsuge's cheek and his thumb gently rubbed under one eye. "I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry I made you worry. I'm sorry I made you cry. Tsuge-san I... I sometimes say things without thinking. You know that, right? I never mean to laugh at you, I promise."

That's how it had started. Their fight. Tsuge had misunderstood a situation and Minato had laughed at him. Tsuge, who had been trying his best, going out of his comfort zone to make Minato happy, had been hurt and embarrassed by it. So he had snapped at Minato. 'Stop laughing at me' and 'You never explain anything so how should I know' he had said such words, feeling wronged by Minato's laughter. Maybe he had overreacted but Minato had done the same. It had somehow ended up with them saying to each other 'you don't understand me at all' at the same time. And then silence. Minato had packed a bag and left and Tsuge hadn't stopped him.

It seemed like such an over-reaction now.

"Please, don't leave me," Tsuge choked out, and somehow there were still more tears. He'd hardly had any water lately so where was all this water even coming from? Minato's lower lip trembled when Tsuge's tear spilled onto his thumb. Minato looked so torn and upset, and it was an expression Tsuge never wanted to see on his face. "It's okay, Minato, I don't mind, you can laugh at me, I'm too sensitive, you're right I'm an idiot, I-"

"Tsuge-san!" Minato rarely raised his voice but he did now. "I can't listen to you say such things! Don't say that. Please. That's not why I laugh at you when you do something silly. I do it because I think you're cute!" He sniffled and threw his arms around Tsuge, hugged him close. "Damn it. I know I sometimes say careless things and I hurt you. You're sweet and genuine and I'm not used to dealing with people like you. The people I hang out with are a bit rough and we make fun of each other and I don't have to worry about hurting their feelings. Being with you is different."

"I'm sorry being with me is difficult for you."

"Don't apologize! That's not what I meant at all. You're soft-hearted and you overthink everything, I know that, and I should be more careful... from now on I'll do better. I meant that it's different because you're not just a friend, you're my boyfriend too. I've been thinking a lot lately. And I promise I'll do better."

" _Oh._ So... you're not leaving?"

Minato squeezed him tighter and Tsuge's arms finally came around him to return the hug. Minato was sniffling sadly but when Tsuge tried to pull away to look at him Minato buried his face deeper into Tsuge's neck. "I can't leave you. It seems I experience side effects when I'm away from you."

"Side effects?"

"Insomnia, for one. Moodiness. Bouts of sadness. I went to the doctor and he said there's a cure."

Tsuge found himself smiling. "Oh, there is?"

"Mmm. Apparently, I need a daily dose of a Tsuge Masato. Not just any Tsuge Masato, but the one living at this address."

"Well then. I suppose I have no choice but to accept if it's for your health."

Minato's body shook with laughter. The vice grip around Tsuge's heart finally relented at the familiar angelic sound. "Exactly. You've got no choice."

There was not much to think about. Not accepting Minato back was never an option. "Okay."

"Okay." Minato raised his head from Tsuge's shoulder and looked at him. "I won't leave again. It was a mistake. If we fight again, let's talk about it calmly. I don't want to be without you again. I really like you, Tsuge-san."

"I really like you too, Minato. And alright, let's do that. It's a deal."

A deal sealed with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
